I Miss You
by Makoto Sagara
Summary: Complete! Schuichi is away for a tour, and Yuki is left with reminders of his presence. Angst abounds.


This is my Gravitation fanfic. It's done to the words, and inspired by, the song I Miss You by Incubus. It was also inspired by the great fics of my friends, Daryl and Hakki's Dragon. I don't own Gravitation. I wish I did. That Ryuichi is a hot one. ^^;;;; I don't own the words to the song, but I REALLY wish that I owned Brandon Boyd, the lead singer of Incubus. (*drool*) That voice and body……. (*shakes head*) But I digress. 

Feed back is a much welcomed thank you on this fic. I don't know really how well it will turn out. I hope you enjoy it though. ^_^;;;;;;; ~M.S. 

I Miss You   
by Makoto Sagara 

Eiri Yuki sat at his desk, typing away madly, but not really paying attention to what he was writing. His mind was back to the previous morning. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

'He looks like a pink-haired cherub when he sleeps.' Yuki thought. 'But when he's awake, he's a pink-haired nuisance.' 

"Yuki…" Shuichi muttered in sleep, and turned so he faced his blond lover. 

**To see you when I wake up   
is a gift that I didn't think could be real.   
To know you feel the same as I do   
is a three-fold, utopian dream. **

'I should wake him, but it feels so nice to have him next to me like this.' He leaned over the smaller boy. 'What have you done to me, Shidou Shuichi? Before I met you, I was alone in essence, and I liked things that way.' 

The alarm blared, and broke up his thoughts. The radio was playing one of Bad Luck's songs. Shuichi popped up out of the bed, and started singing along with radio-Shuichi. Yuki smiled as the boy jumped around the room, as if he was on stage. 

"Morning, Yuki-san," Shu chirped. 

"Morning, Brat. I see you are ready for your tour. Excited?" 

"Yes. And no." 

"Hmm?" 

"Three months is a long time away from you. Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" 

"Shuichi, we have already had this conversation. I have to stay here and write. I can't do that following you, Hiro, Sakuma, and the others around Japan." 

"But, Yu-ki….." Shu whined. 

"No, Shuichi, and that's final. Now, get dressed, Brat. I'll walk you to Hiro's place." 

"You'll do what????" The formerly depressed rock star broke out into smiles and started babbling, a million words a minute. He bounced into the hallway, towards his room to get dressed. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Yuki couldn't help but smile as he remembered Shuichi. 'He really is a great kid.' His smile faded, and was replaced with a sad frown. "I wonder what you are doing, Shu-kun." 

**You do something to me that I cant explain.   
So would I be out of line if I said,   
I miss you.(?)**

He shook out of his reverie and glanced at the screen of his notebook. Instead of the book he was supposedly working on, there was Shindou Shuichi. All over the screen, and never misspelled. 

"Damn." Yuki cursed and slammed the notebook closed. He left the apartment, and stayed out all day. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

A week later, Yuki was in the shower with the mini-radio playing. As he was shampooing his hair, a Bad Luck song came on. He struggled to reach the sink counter without getting out of the shower. But he turned his head the wrong way, and ended up getting shampoo in his eyes. 

Still groping around, he found the radio, but his eyes were burning, and he dropped the thing on the bathroom floor. 

'Well, Shu won't be happy about that.' 

He hurriedly finished and walked briskly down the hall towards his room. But his eye caught sight of the Bad Luck poster plastered on Shu's door. 

**I see your picture, I smell your skin on the empty pillow next to mine.**

Yuki walked into his room, and collapsed on his bed. He turned over and ended up resting on Shu's side of the bed. The smell of his shampoo and natural scent drove Yuki insane. 

"K'so. Why can't I get any peace in this apartment? I have got to get out of here." 

He stomped around his place, getting dressed as quickly as possible. His mind silently reminded him of his need for nourishment. 'I'll eat later. Gotta get out of here, NOW!' 

A few hours later, as he was eating a sandwich at a local deli, his sister, Maki, walked in. 

"Well, Eiri, you look horrible. What's wrong?" 

"Leave me alone, Maki. I really don't want to deal with you today." 

"Your toy has gone on his tour. I heard from Tohma that it's coming along well." 

"Thank you for the information, but I have heard from Shuichi already. He is doing quite well." 

"That's nice to hear, but brother dear, do take care of yourself." The redhead slowly walked over to a table in the corner of the deli and started talking to the people already occupying the space. 

**You have only been gone ten days, but already I'm wasting away.**

'Infuriating woman!' He thought silently. He quickly grabbed his jacket and walked away, leaving ¥500 on the table. 

He took a long walk, not really paying much attention to where he was going. He felt a breeze pick up and looked around. He was in the park. The same park where he met the little annoying baka. 

"Why is it that every time something happens, I end up here?" 

A few girls walked by, giggling at the site of the famous author talking to himself. One of them was wearing an orange jacket and had her hair dyed the color pink. 

Yuki did a double take at the sight of her. 

"Did you see their last concert? Hiro was so cute!" One girl squealed. 

"No, no. I think Suguru is the cutest. And to think he is only 16, too. It's fate. I wish to meet him one day." Her friend sighed. 

"Shuichi is definitely the cutest. Too bad he is in a relationship with that pompous Eiri Yuki." The one who looked like Shu replied. 

"Wait. You loved Eiri Yuki, until you discovered BAD LUCK. How quickly you change your mind." The first girl said. 

Yuki sighed and quickly walked home. His mood had definitely taken a turn for the worse after hearing those pattering little girls. 

"Shimatta, it's too quiet here now. Maybe I should invite Ayaka over for some coffee or something." He thought about this for a while. The girl had finally given up on the idea of marrying him, and was quite content to date the red-haired guitarist, Hiro, but Yuki still wasn't sure whether he wanted to be alone with her so soon. 

"Guess I'll just have some tea and try to write again." He lit a cigarette and headed for his study. 

"One day, I'll let the baka know how much I missed him. But not too soon, or he'll get a big head, and wont shut up." He said quietly as he sat at his desk and began to work on his novel, finally. 

**I know I'll see you again   
whether far or soon.   
But I need you to know that I care   
and I miss you. **

**Le Fin.**

I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please comments, flames, or feedback are always welcome. Email me! ~M.S. 


End file.
